I wanna hold your hand
by lgandara93
Summary: "A boy who goes to war for one man is a dead boy but I am a dead boy anyway, our fingers intertwined eight bullets for you and the breath will leave my body" FRANCIA 2015. Les Amis AU.


" _¿Qué quiero ser de mayor?_

 _De mayor quiero ser policía, como mi abuelo, aunque él era fotógrafo de señores muertos y yo quiero ser como esos que salen corriendo detrás de los malos. Además, Millie, mi niñera dijo algo sobre que los hombres estaban muy guapos con uniforme, aunque no lo entendí, pero siempre me dice que soy un chico muy guapo y que algún día volveré locas a las chicas. De mayor quiero ser policía porque hay mucha gente mala en el mundo, como el matón de mi clase que siempre le roba el almuerzo a esa niña con los hierros en la boca. Le di un golpe en la nariz para que parase, y aunque mamá no se puso muy contenta cuando me expulsaron del cole, el niño ha dejado en paz a la niña. Creo que de mayor seré un buen policía, porque sé que es lo correcto y cual no. Por eso de mayor quiero ser policía._

 _Alex Enjolras, seis años."_

Enjolras posó el pequeño pedazo de papel que había enmarcado al principio de sus estudios mientras Bahorel llamaba, más bien goleaba con fuerza tanto que Enjolras pensaba que la tiraría abajo un día de estos, para que se diera prisa. Una sonrisa tímida salió de entre los labios del joven, cosa que nunca solía verse en su rostro, pero esa etapa de su pasado, posiblemente la única feliz que tuvo, le arrancó una sonrisa. Enjolras tomó su chaqueta roja de la silla junto al escritorio y salió colocándose la mata de pelo rubia, o si se puede llamar colocarse a pasarse la mano que tenía libre, yendo a la entrada donde el resto de sus amigos le esperaban. Bahorel, con un pie ya fuera del piso donde todos juntos vivían, teniendo que agachar un poco la cabeza para salir y yendo de lado de lo grande que era; Joly y Bossuet discutiendo sobre si el sitio al que iban para celebrar lo que iban a celebrar esa noche sería un sitio limpio, "nada es suficiente limpio para ti, Joly", espetaba Bossu a modo de broma; Combeferre estaba colocándose la bufanda en el cuello y limpiando sus gafas, al ver a Enjolras llegar a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa.

No me creo que vayas a salir de fiesta, por fin, tras dos años metido en la Academia –comentaba mientras ponía la montura de vuelta a su nariz-. El Jefe sale de su barricada echa por libros.

\- ¿Habéis preguntado a Feully si se unía? –contestó el rubio, pasando por alto la incipiente broma de su compañero.

Nada –replicó Bahorel, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que en su cuerpo se veía como una enorme masa de músculo moviéndose cual montaña- Le he dicho que la ocasión la merecía, que íbamos a empezar a trabajar mañana en el departamento pero ya sabes como es. El trabajo es su vida.

\- Lo mismo que para Enjolras Francia.

\- Y lo mismo que para ti un pañuelo limpio, Joly.

Todo el grupo de jóvenes rieron al unísono y se encaminaron a la zona de bares de París. Hacía solo unas horas estaban todos sentados en distintos asientos del salón de actos de su Academia, recibiendo el título de Policía. Tras dos duros años, excepto Bahorel que mejor no hablemos de cuanto tardó en sacarlo y por eso era el mayor de todos, todos habían conseguido llegar. Ahora comenzarían la etapa adulta de sus vidas sirviendo a Francia. Mañana, mañana iban a comenzar a trabajar, por suerte todos habían asignados en un mismo departamento, todavía no sabían que iban a hacer pero les habían dicho que era la "Patrulla del ABC". Enjolras dio el discurso, quién si no, de despedida. A Enjolras le encantaba hablar en público, y qué mejor que toda una sala llena de jóvenes con la misma ilusión que él tenía por defender París. Lo habían conseguido. Este solo pensamiento hizo que Enjolras se lanzara a salir beber con sus amigos, tenía que festejar su sueño cumplido, tenía que celebrar que esa carta que escribió de pequeño se había vuelto realidad. Quién le diría al joven francés lo que esa noche le iba a deparar.

Enjolras no es que odiase salir de fiesta, odiaba el concepto que Bahorel tenía: beber sin piedad, música a todo volumen y de todo tipo de estilos contrarios a los de Enjolras, y, ya puestos, llevarse a alguna chica a la cama. ¿Cómo iba a querer Enjolras llevarse a una mujer a la cama si no estaba interesado en ellas?

Por suerte, Combeferre, había planeado aquella noche a la perfección, sin discotecas ni bares extraños, eso para los que sobrevivieran al final, ahora estaban en un pequeño pub sentados en la terraza mientras esperaban al último de sus compañeros, Marius, que llegó corriendo a donde ellos, agitando su mano con entusiasmo. No sabían como lo hacía Marius, pero siempre, siempre parecía que iba corriendo a todos lados, siempre buscando las respuestas de todo y tratando de hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Claro, era parte del grupo, pero a veces a Enjolras le sacaba de quicio. Eso, y que defendiera a Napoleón. Enjolras nunca llamaba por despectivos a sus amigos, pero alguna vez se quedó a un suspiro de llamarle Maldito Bonapartista. Pero, en el fondo, Marius daba buenas ideas para el sindicato, algunas descabelladas sí, pero buenas, y era por eso que se le podía considerar un amigo.

\- Lamento el retraso, mis amigos, el metro estaba a reventar y encontré a un par de amigos de la Academia –dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor y se sentaba entre Joly y Bossuet, Joly sacó un pañuelo de repuesto para ayudar a Marius con su sudor, Joly parecía tener una fábrica de pañuelos- Me han dicho que van a ir todos al Musain, podríamos ir.

\- ¿El Musain, en serio? –la risa de Bahorel hizo retumbar la mesa-. Toda la promoción de Policías en la discoteca más baja de París. Eso tengo que verlo.

\- ¿Será un sitio bien condicionado, verdad? –se apresuró a preguntar Joly-. No quiero pillar una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

\- No vas a pillar una ETS solo por ir a una discoteca, Joly, eso es solo si practicas sexo –contestó Ferre, sonriendo de lado-. Y creo que es una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué opina El Jefe? –dijo Marius, posando sus ojos en los de Enjolras, el cual rodó los ojos y dio un trago a su cerveza.

Desde el primer día de clase a Marius le había dado por nombrar a Enjolras como El Jefe, pues siempre estaba animando a todos a estudiar o a hacer otras tareas extraescolares para hacer el tiempo más entretenido e incluso llevar a todos los compañeros a un par de manifestaciones y protestas en contra del Gobierno, lo que había conllevado a que todo el grupo también le llamara así. Una vez más, el asunto estaba en manos de Enjolras, que miraba con asco a Marius por haber sugerido ir a ese sitio. Enjolras no quería, no quería que todos le siguieran a él, quería que siguieran a Francia, a limpiarla del gobierno corrupto y de la opresión del pueblo, no a él. Y ahora ahí estaba Enjolras, siendo una vez más el que llevaba la voz cantante, debatiéndose mentalmente en ir a ese sitio, si Bahorel decía que era el sitio más bajo es que realmente era el sitio más bajo de París, pero algo había en la sonrisa de todos sus amigos que hizo a Enjolras responder.

\- Está bien… ¿qué podemos perder?

El grupo rompió en bitores, aunque al pobre de Bossu se le fue de las manos la euforia y calló hacia atrás, provocando que todos rieran. Bossuet era la representación de la mala suerte en un hombre, si algo malo iba a pasar, le pasaría a él. Todo el grupo no pudo evitar reír, aunque luego le ayudaron a levantarse. Terminaron la ronda de cervezas y se pusieron rumbo al Musain. Mientras Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet y Marius iban por delante, al ritmo de Do You Hear the People Sing, como si esa canción les iba a servir mucho a donde iban, Ferre y Enjolras iban codo con codo unos pasos más atrás, conversando.

\- ¿Por qué has aceptado que vayamos? Ya has oído a Bahorel, y si para él es ya un sitio chungo…

\- Se os veía a todos con ganas de ir. Además, así veremos al resto de compañeros. Si ocurre alguna movida el bar estará repleto de policías con ganas de empezar a trabajar, será divertido.

\- Eres un ser extraordinario Enjolras.

\- Y tú un mejor amigo desastroso.

La pareja de jóvenes rió al unísono para cuando llegaron a la entrada del Musain, el letrero de neón a juego con el resto de las luces de las calles de París, y la música resonando a pesar de estar insonorizada desde la calle. Enjolras no pudo más que rodar sus ojos mientras pagaban la entrada, con una consumición de regalo para darle más hincapié, y llegaban hasta la pista de baile, el volumen del dubstep hizo que los oídos de Enjolras se entaponasen. No fueron los únicos, Joly soltó un chillido de preocupación mientras se iba corriendo a los baños, perseguido por Bossuet, al grito de que iba a perder el sentido del oído. El resto se llevaron las manos a los oídos y caminaron hasta la barra para ir a gastar su consumición, para aquel entonces ya habían perdido a Bahorel. Para ser un tío gigante, era muy fácil perderle de vista cuando se trataba de salir de fiesta. Cuando los oídos de Ferre, Enjolras y Marius se acostumbraron al ensordecedor volumen del local, este último se puso el primero en la barra para levantar la mano y pedir a la camarera sus bebidas.

Marius no era creyente, no creía en Dios ni en el infierno ni en el cielo. Pero, en el instante que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la camarera, creyó que había visto a un ángel. Primero vio una melena rubia rizada que caía sobre una espalda descubierta, Marius creyó que podía ser el sol, después un cuerpo de infarto, el corazón del muchacho se paró por unos segundos así que la comparación tenía sentido para él, y por último sus ojos. Por una milésima de segundo esos brillantes ojos azules miraron a Marius, lo que le provocó un segundo paro cardíaco, y le dedicó una sonrisa, ah, tercer paro cardíaco para el pobre de Marius. Solo fue un segundo, pues un grupo de hombres tres veces más grandes que él le taparon las vistas. El corazón de Marius todavía latía desbocado y trataba de apartar con delicadeza, ya que no quería parecer unos de esos chicos que entran a cañón cuando ven a una chica, a los hombres para ir en busca de la joven mientras la otra camarera se le acercó para preguntarle que quería.

\- ¿Hola? –dijo la joven lo más alto que su voz y la música le dejaban, Eponine, posando sus codos sobre la barra con una sonrisa ladina- ¿qué te sirvo chico?

Marius seguía en shock por el corto encuentro que el destino le había brindado. Eponine tosió con fuerza y le asió de la manga de la chaqueta. Lo que menos le apetecía a la joven era que, a menos de media hora de terminar su turno y poder emborracharse como es debido, un hombre se pusiera a babear sobre su barra. Vale, no era suya, sino de tu padre, pero eso no venía al caso. Eponine se debatió entre pasar del chico, que parecía haberse ido a otro planeta, e ir a atender a otros clientes, pero hubo algo en el cuerpo de Eponine, quizás era el chupito de absenta que había bebido a escondidas con su mejor amigo hace unos minutos que le estaba pasando factura o quién sabe qué, que la hizo quedarse ahí, observando al chico, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al empezar a contar sin darse cuenta las pecas que adornaban la cara de este.

\- No tengo toda la noche, señorito –repitió Eponine, tosiendo exageradamente, haciendo que Marius la mirara, el rostro de este blanco como la tiza, el de Eponine todavía más rojo-. ¿Vas a pedir o qué? Porque tengo una larga de chicos babeando por toda la barra que atender.

Mientras en la barra ocurría esto, Enjolras se quitó la chaqueta a la par que Ferre se quitaba la suya, dejando la bufanda, lo que le hizo a su amigo sonreír de lado. Ambos dieron una rápida pasada a la gente que había en la discoteca y ya de paso al local. La iluminación rozaba la escasez, un par de luces de colores desperdigadas. No había una zona para sentarse, solo una hilera de bancos en la esquina opuesta y todos estaban ocupados por un cuerpo de un joven estirado de una punta a la otra, en una postura imposible para el hombre porque no sólo era extraña sino que no soltaba la botella de Jack Daniels en una de sus manos colgando. Dos barrar de bar adosadas en los otros dos lados. La cabina del Dj adosada al final de una de estas, esa noche era un calvo que casi se daba con la cabeza en el techo mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, la estridente música perdón, donde un par de jóvenes no paraban de pedir más y más canciones de ese estilo. Enjolras rodó sus ojos una vez más, deseando por un instante estar de nuevo en su cuarto, con sus cascos gigantes y sus adorados Killers en vez de aquel ritmo, si es que se le podía llamar así a ese aburrido, zumbante y constante sonido. Quizás había herrado al decir de ir a aquel lugar. No estaba a gusto. No veía a ninguno de sus compañeros. Y había perdido a sus amigos, exceptuando a Ferre que se mantenía a su lado, como siempre. Aunque ese siempre no le iba a durar mucho. Algo debía estar viendo Ferre entre el gentío pues su rostro estaba rojo, o quizás era el calor de la multitud o que seguía llevando esa bufanda de rayas, pero Enjolras conocía a su amigo, sabía que si algo le dejaba sin palabras es que era algo gordo.

\- ¿Ferre…? –empezó a decir Enjolras, tornando la mirada a su amigo, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo. Enjolras sopesó la idea de quitarle la bufanda o sacarle del bar.

Su amigo levantó despacio el dedo para señalar entre la multitud, Enjolras siguió la trayectoria de este para comprobar aquello que le estaba dejando tan sin aliento. En una de las columnas que sostenían, por suerte, el bar, dos cuerpos estaban reptando entre ellos a base de besos y caricias, dos cuerpos masculinos. Enjolras no veía más allá de esa escena, dos chicos, liándose, bien. Era París, todo podía pasar en esa ciudad. Pero Ferre vio algo más, antes de que su amigo le pillara mirando, juró haber visto al joven que estaba tomando el control, pues el otro tenía pinta de turista borracho con ganas de marcha, guiñarle el ojo, señalar al joven y preguntarle desde la distancia que si ese. Ferre, en su inconsciencia, asintió, y fue entonces cuando el otro se abalanzó sobre la boca del hombre que, por mediación de Ferre, había elegido. Las piernas de Ferre se volvieron gelatina mientras veía a la pareja enzarzarse en una batalla por conquistar tanto la boca como el cuerpo del otro, pero estaba claro que el ganador era el que había guiñado el ojo a Ferre, su estómago rugió y se encontró con una erección en sus pantalones. Por suerte la bufanda era lo suficientemente larga como para taparle. No como la del turista, que parecía una tercera pierna de este, y al contrario que la del otro hombre, Ferre se maldijo mentalmente por mirar a la entrepierna de este, un bulto grande se escondía en esos vaqueros, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo una erección ¿entonces aquello era natural? ¿Y la forma tranquila? Ferre se volvió a maldecir otra vez.

Enjolras supuso que su amigo estaba algo distraído con aquel espectáculo, que para el rubio le dio hasta asco, las bocas moviéndose, la ropa levantada y echa girones, una erección en alza… Perdón, dos, Enjolras descubrió a Ferre llevándose las manos a su propia entrepierna y removiéndose en el sitio, lo que hizo a Enjolras rodar los ojos. Ahora también Ferre había caído bajo el encanto del local, Enjolras necesitaba algo fuerte para no irse ahora mismo. Marius llegó corriendo, ese chaval no paraba quieto ni un segundo, con sus bebidas en la mano. Ni siquiera se preguntó que había en la suya, Enjolras se la tomó de un solo trago. Lo que habría sorprendido a sus amigos, ya que él nunca bebía, de no ser porque Marius estaba charlando con una chica morena, interrogando a la pobre mujer sobre otra chica, y Ferre… ¿dónde demonios había ido Ferre?

Sólo había cerrado los ojos para pasar el mal sabor del alcohol, y había perdido a todos sus amigos. Lo que menos quería Enjolras era quedarse hablando con Marius y con la otra chica, que se presentó de pasada como Eponine pero Enjolras no la hizo suficiente caso, así que se dirigió a la otra barra para ver si desde el otro lado encontraba a sus amigos y, de mientras, pedía otra copa, su boca sabía a suela de zapato, y aunque le había dicho a Marius que él no quería alcohol, estaba seguro de que aquello era alcohol. Así que ahora iba a pedirse algo para borrar ese sabor. Podía tolerar la cerveza, en una escasa medida, pero no lo que se había bebido de golpe por culpa de la incompetencia de su amigo. Después de rozarse, y no discretamente no, la gente no le dejaba pasar y estaba sudada y querían bailar con él, con no sé cuantas personas, Enjolras llegó a la barra, perlado de sudor por culpa del calor humano. Tomó la esquina de su camisa y se limpió la frente, dejando por unos segundos su estómago al aire. Mala idea.

\- Oh, parece que el Dios Apolo ha bajado de su sitio en el Olimpo para mostrarnos su cuerpo esculpido por ángeles.

Enjolras se giró en redondo ante la estridente voz que había dicho eso sobre tu persona, aunque primero le llegó un horripilante olor a vino ¿quién bebía vino en esa época? Solo los adultos o los borrachos más desesperados.

Crash, una fisura en el tiempo. Una persona mirando a la otra. Dos versiones completas de la historia.

Lo primero que Enjolras se encontró, a parte del olor a vino, fue una mata de pelo negra con rizos, quizás era la suciedad pero estaban algo apelmazados; bajo ellos vio… Vio algo que le hizo por primera vez temblar de arriba abajo. Y esto solo le ocurría cuando era el día de la Bastilla. Se sorprendió a si mismo notando una escalofrío por toda su espalda. Aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos acaban de hacer a Enjolras sentir algo, algo corto, pero ¡algo! Eran de un azul como el mar, pero no el mar tranquilo, sino cuando está en tormenta, y le miraban de una forma tan directa que parecían retar a los del rubio, la tormenta luchando contra el cielo. Y la tormenta ganó, Enjolras bajó los ojos, cosa que no nunca aceptaría. El chico no es que no fuera guapo, de hecho tenía una nariz considerablemente grande, pero repetimos el caso de que Enjolras nunca se había plateado si alguien humano o no fuera guapo, pero tampoco irradiaba estas auras que Enjolras había leído en los libros, de eso que ves a alguien en la distancia y ya tienes que casarte con ella. Pero esos ojos no se iban del cerebro del rubio. Algo bueno de Enjolras es que, cuando veía algo o a alguien, se fijaba de arriba abajo antes de de dar un juicio concreto, aunque esa frase le derrumbó los esquemas y se apartó con cara de asco, examinando el conjunto (y el cuerpo) del joven, parecía haber pillado lo más limpio que tenía en el armario una camiseta verde de dropkick murphys, eso hizo ganar puntos para Enjolras, los escuchaba casualmente, más unos pantalones negros llenos de manchas de, esperó que fueran, pintura. "Oh, mierda" se maldijo Enjolras. Sí, había mirado a su entrepierna, ya había visto muchas erectas esa noche ¿qué más daba otra? No, esa no era otra. Enjolras iba a soñar toda la noche con esos pantalones negros ajustados.

Y luego estaba Grantaire. Por un segundo, cuando vio aquel pelo rubio posado, solo, sobre la barra, creyó que era uno de esos estudiantes normales de la Universidad buscando "algo para pasar la noche", y es por eso que Grantaire se levantó, si así se le puede llamarse a moverse no en eses, no, en uves dobles hasta llegar a la barra. Grantaire ya se había preparado su discurso, incluso se había subido los pantalones para no parecer tan desaliñado. Pero en cuanto vio la camiseta del chico subir para quitarse el sudor… Grantaire estaba emocionado y horrorizado ¿qué narices estaba viendo? "Arte", pensó cuando su cuerpo se recuperaba, al igual que su entrepierna que se puso algo dura, y caminaba hasta allí. Aquel joven era arte. Y de eso Grantaire sabía mucho, entre otras cosas. Por eso le había salido aquella frase: era la viva representación de Apolo, perfecto de arriba hasta abajo, impregnaba luz y también algo de miedo, sobre todo cuando esos ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los de Grantaire, las piernas de este fallaron por unos segundos y no fue por el alcohol. Vale, no había sido su mejor frase, pero su cerebro estaba colapsado por aquel vestigio de carne que había visto, esa cadera delgada y marcada… Antes de que pudiera remediar su error, estaba delante de él, era un poco más alto que él, si pusiese su brazo sobre los hombros de Grantaire quedarían un poco por encima pero no mucho ¿por qué se había imaginado eso?, ahora no veía más carne que la de por debajo de su camiseta, no estaba muy apretada con lo cual se ganó otro punto en la definición de arte que le había asignado mentalmente, Grantaire se imaginó en un segundo la de cosas que podría hacer sobre ese cuello al aire, una vena marcada por la tensión de ser observado.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Su voz era todavía más erótica que lo que Grantaire se había imaginado. Mierda, le había preguntado, y él pensando en sexo, Grantaire sacudió la cabeza, Enjolras vio una masa de rizos negra moverse y su vena se hinchó más, y se sentó junto al rubio en la barra, levantando la mano para atraer a la camarera. Enjolras se sorprendió por lo rápido que había visto a ese chico y él llevaba como cinco minutos esperando, pero siguió guardando el espacio personal, el espacio de Enjolras era intocable.

\- Digo que, tú, Apolo –comenzó a decir Grantaire, intentando pronunciar bien las erres, cosa que le costaba cuando estaba borracho- Has bajado del Olimpo hasta el Infierno para unirte a nosotros en esta bacanal –le dedicó una sonrisa y un giño que Enjolras no entendió, el lenguaje corporal no era lo suyo, y dos chupitos llegaron para ambos, Grantaire le pasó uno.

\- Primero, no soy Apolo, soy Enjolras –contestó este, mirándole con asco, ¿quién se creía para ponerle un mote nada más conocerle?-, segundo he venido con mis amigos, así que…

\- No te veo muy rodeado de amigos.

Pum. Punto para Grantaire. Pum. La vena de Enjolras más inflada.

\- Ya, bueno…es una larga historia.

\- Me gusta las cosas largas.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? –soltó Enjolras.

Grantaire no le interrumpiría, aunque le gustaba ver el rostro del rubio contornease entre mil expresiones, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un grupo de personas corriendo empujaron a Enjolras hacia delante, hacia Grantaire, lo que hizo romper el espacio físico y ser proyectado contra el pecho del moreno. Las manos estuvieron un segundo sobre la cavidad del chico, Enjolras se apartó rápido, Grantaire se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol ¡Apolo se había lanzado sobre su pecho, menuda noche más buena!, y miró a quién le había empujado. Antes hablaban de sus amigos, antes tenía a Joly cernido sobre sus hombros, lo que quedaba algo ridículo ya que Joly era menos que un bicho palo.

\- ¡Enjy! –gritó Bossuet, que estaba detrás, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su cara.

\- ¿¡Enjy!? –la risa de Grantaire resonó por toda la sala- Ese mote me lo guardo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dijo Enjolras, mirando a sus amigos, intentando quitarse a Joly de encima e ignorando a Grantaire totalmente-. ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Y el resto?

\- Demasiadas preguntas –susurró Joly, poniendo ojos de cachorrillo, Enjolras se preguntó si estaba ebrio- Ferre estaba en el baño cuando hemos venido para acá, Marius nos vino a decir que se iba por algo de un corsé ¿algo así?

\- Cossete, no paraba de repetir el nombre –combinó Bossuet.

\- Eso, lo que sea. Y Bahorel…. –Joly levantó la mirada entre el gentío, separándose por fin de Enjolras-. No lo veo.

\- Está ahí –señalo otra voz.

Enjolras se terminó de girar, dándole a Grantaire unas estupendas vistas de su trasero mientras terminaba su botella de Jack Daniels, y se encontró con una chica. Estaba franqueada, literalmente, por el cuerpo de Bossuet y por el de Joly, los tres se veían como un conjunto que a Enjolras le hizo arquear la ceja. Como Enjolras no estaba interesado en las mujeres pasaremos a la opinión objetiva de Grantaire, aunque estaba bien servido con las vistas de "Enjol-ass", se rió mentalmente o quizás no tan mentalmente. La chica era guapa, por un segundo al moreno le pareció ver a su mejor amiga pero estaba seguro que esas tetas no eran la de Eponine, cosas de noches de borrachera. Tenía la tez morena y unos labios grandes y carnosos, la melena rizada en descontrol también morena, y tenía buenas tetas, Grantaire se imaginó colocando una copa entre ellas y seguro se aguantaría. Hasta ahí llegaba la conclusión de Grantaire, que dio otro trago a su botella y observó el rostro de Enjolras descomponerse, realmente tenía una cara muy expresiva, que pasó de ver a la chica a donde el dedo de esta indicaba

\- Vaya… -digo el rubio, Grantaire siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se alzó para mirar donde todos miraban.

\- Vaya.

Aunque le había copiado la frase, lo que vieron todos era para soltar algo así. Grantaire no sabía quién era Bahorel, pero el resto si lo sabían. Lo que les sorprendió era con quién estaba. Si pusieran a la persona más pequeña del mundo junto a la persona más alta del mundo, sería lo mismo que lo que quiera que Bahorel estuviera haciendo con esa pequeña figura, no podían ver mucho pues este era muy grande y le tenía escondido en sus brazos, solo se veía una corona de flores asomando entre un montón de músculo. Parecía como en los documentales, cuando una planta carnívora se come una pequeña mosca, referencia pensada por Joly, aunque en vez de comer por hambre, Bahorel estaba comiendo la boca de aquel cuerpo. Todos rodaron los ojos a la vez, Grantaire algo más despacio pues le dio otro sorbo a la botella, Enjolras se giró y vio como tragaba de Jack Daniels como si fuera té para él. Joly, Bossuet y la chica estallaron en risas.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos donde están todos –dijo Joly, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y nosotros nos vamos a casa.

Enjolras quería haberlos parado, quería haber preguntado que por qué se iban, ¡lo estaban dejando solo de nuevo! Solo no pero… Quería haber preguntado por qué se iban con la chica ¡los tres! Dados de las manos. Pero se había quedado mirando a Grantaire bebiendo, su garganta contorneándose, los labios aferrados en el cuello, una gota bajaba rondando por su dura mandíbula. Para cuando Enjolras se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando, sus amigos ya estaban atravesando la puerta. Al igual que la gota que cayó por la mandíbula de Grantaire, aquello fuera la gota que calmó el vaso de paciencia de Enjolras. Le habían dejado solo, le habían abandonado, los que creía que eran sus amigos, en una discoteca que había accedido a ir por ellos. Enjolras iba a explotar en ese instante de la rabia. Se aferró a la barra con fuerza, intentando no pegar una hostia a la madera, y luego se separó soltando un improperio. Grantaire rompió el espacio vital y le puso la mano en el hombro, "está duro hasta en los hombros" se dijo mentalmente.

\- Eh, todavía te queda el incasable de Baco –dijo con teatralidad, estirando los brazos para abarcarse a sí mismo-. Tus amigos son mejor que una ópera ¿eh?

\- Nada, es mejor que una ópera –bufo Enjolras, que se apartó del moreno y tomó su chaqueta-. Y yo también me voy. No quiero estar aquí más.

Por el rostro del rubio, Grantaire adivinó que estaba enfadado, y eso no supo si le puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba, un Apolo peligroso y temible. Lo bueno de no tener amigos es que a Grantaire no le pasaban cosas como esas, tenía amigos, claro, pero eran más liberales por así decirlo. Podían irse cada uno por donde quisieran que al día siguiente, bueno al siguiente, necesitaban uno para curar la resaca, estarían todos poniéndose al día de sus aventuras. Mientras Enjolras se iba a poner la chaqueta Enjolras alargó el brazo y le tocó el brazo para pararlo. "Los brazos también los tiene duros, por todos mis cigarrillos este tío es perfecto", pensaba el moreno mientras buscaba rápido una manera de tenerle más tiempo a su lado, se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras pensaba, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Enjolras habló primero.

\- Me estás manchando los pantalones de Jack Daniels… -dijo calmadamente, porque no quería montar una de esas clásicas escenas de bar que acaban en pelea.

\- ¡Hostia perdón! –espetó el moreno-. Voy a por pañuelos, espera.

\- Primero de todo –dijo Enjolras, todavía caballeroso pero obviamente irritado, llevando la mano a muñeca donde Grantaire seguía agarrando la botella y llevar ambas sobre la barra para parar el riego de licor- pon la botella abajo.

Lo dijo tan delicado y tan caballeroso que Grantaire, el cual nunca hacía caso a nadie, soltó la botella con la boca abierta formando una perfecta O, los ojos le brillaban por el aura que el joven tenía y el control tan suave que había tenido sobre él y la situación, antes de todo echó un rápido vistazo a su botella para ver si todavía le quedaba, antes de que pudiera gozar de ese contacto que el rubio había tenido con él este ya había retirado la mano, pero en ese segundo Grantaire sintió un rayo atravesarle las espalda. Si el simple contacto le había provocado eso, estaba seguro que algo más le haría completamente adicto, y de adicciones Grantaire sabía el que más. Pero se estaba yendo, así que ahora sí Grantaire actuó deprisa. Una chica pasó detrás de ellos y el joven la atrapó por el codo.

\- Hola, bonita, ¿tienes un rotulador? –digo mientras dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora a la joven, la cual llevaba una copa entre sus pechos como connotación curiosa-. Y si puede ser rápido, te compensaré luego.

Efectivamente, la chica tenía un bolígrafo en su bolso, gracias al cielo lo encontró rápido, o Grantaire metió casi la cabeza para encontrarlo antes que ella, volviendo de nuevo al lado de Enjolras, que ya tenía una manga metida, otro vistazo rápido a su trasero y Grantaire agarró el codo del rubio con rapidez, rapidez de borracho. Antes de que Enjolras pudiera decir algo o soltarse, Grantaire ya le había puesto su número de teléfono por todo el antebrazo de Enjolras, acompañado de su nombre.

\- Grantaire –leyó Enjolras, con (más) cara de asco- imagino te llames así…

\- También puedes llamarme mañana –combinó el interpelado, guiñándole el ojo- y te pagaré unos pantalones nuevos si esos no sobreviven.

Grantaire echo un vistazo a los pantalones de Enjolras, graso error, entre que eran muy ajustados y estaban muy mojados, estuvo a punto de tirarse a sus pies y lamer aquella tela, y lo que había debajo, y debajo… "Grantaire, céntrate."

\- No pienso llamarte, mis pantalones sobrevivirán y… no estoy interesado.

Lo que Enjolras en realidad quería decir que no estaba interesado en nada. No tenía preferencia sexual porque tampoco se había parado a pensarlo, las mujeres no las entendía y había dejado correr el tema, y los chicos suponía que también. Él solo tenía algo que podía decir que le gustase o la atrajese, y era Francia. Pero por la cara de susto que puso el pobre chico, Enjolras tuvo que rehacer su frase.

\- Estoy interesado en mi país. No saques cosas de contexto –Grantaire lo sacaría de contexto pero no se lo dijo-. Buenas noches, Grantaire.

Pronunciar su nombre se le hizo raro a Enjolras, siempre había estado rodeado por sus amigos y nunca había tenido establecido contacto salvo para cosas triviales, nunca había considerado despedirse de un hombre en el Musain, pero lo hizo y se puso totalmente la chaqueta, dando la espalda a Grantaire, que de no estar sacando de contexto las palabras de Enjolras se habría vuelto a deleitar con su culo pero solo lo hizo un poco, y saliendo de aquel sitio echando pies en polvorosa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y le sellaron la mano con un estúpido sello con la fecha.

5 de Junio de 2015.

Enjolras se trató de quitarse aquello frotando, pero la tinta no había secado y acabó con toda la mano roja y emborronada. Pensó en cogerse un taxi, ya que el metro había cerrado hacía horas ¿Cuántas horas había pasado ahí metido? Enjolras le dio la razón a Grantaire mentalmente: ese sitio era el infierno. Se ató la chaqueta hasta arriba y decidió ir andando hasta casa, así quizás ir viendo las calles de su adorada París le aclaraba la cabeza. Pero no fue así. No tenía los cascos e iba solo, con lo cual no se aclaró la cabeza, más bien todo lo contrario.

Él pensaba celebrar su nuevo trabajo con sus amigos, bebiendo tranquilo y conversando, como siempre hacían. En cambio se había visto solo en un bar horrible, seguro tardaría días en quitarse el olor a usar de aquel lugar, con los pantalones mojados de alcohol y sin rastro de ninguno de sus amigos. Por el camino a casa Enjolras fue pensando en la bronca que mañana les iba a caer nada más despertarán, era lo bueno de Enjolras, podía decirles abiertamente que habían hecho mal yendo cada uno por su lado y no estando juntos, como debería haber sido, y estaba seguro le creerían, siempre lo hacían. Bueno, al menos no había tenido a Marius toda la noche, esa era la parte positiva de la noche. Entre pensar y no pensar otro recuerdo vino a su mente, justo cuando llegaba al bloque de pisos. Aquel chico… ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Cómo había pasado? Le había sacado de quicio y quería olvidarlo para siempre, ¿entonces por qué no podía?

Se quitó la chaqueta nada más entró por su cuarto, colgándola en la silla, otros tendrían la silla llena de ropa pero Enjolras era un obseso de la limpieza, o también era porque no paraba quieto, y se quitó los pantalones, graso error el acercarse a ver si no era tan grave, el olor a Jack Daniels se coló directo en su nariz.

\- Ag, por Francia –bufó y lanzó los pantalones hechos un ovillo al cesto de la ropa.

Mientras buscaba algo de ropa de pijama se vio el brazo. Un número de teléfono y su nombre. Grantaire. "O puedes llamarme mañana", recordó Enjolras, y eso le sacó una risa hueca, si hay maneras estúpidas de ligar aquella había sido, sin duda la peor de todas, ni que hablar de llamarle Apolo. No es que Enjolras supiera de ligar, nunca lo había hecho ni tenía intenciones, pero se planteó si aquel suceso había sido un ligue. Bueno, no duraría mucho, Enjolras no iba a llamarle y le había dejado claro que él solo tenía interés en su país.

Mientras, en el otro lado de París.

\- Estoy interesado en mi país –imitaba Grantaire, poniendo su mejor cara de francés estirado-. No saques las cosas de contexto ¿cómo coño no voy a sacarlo de contexto? ¡He inaugurado otra zona! La "paíszone". Es ridículo.

\- Oh, vamos, tampoco ha ido tan mal –decía Courfeyrac, tirado a su lado en el sofá, los dos tirados en cada uno con unas ganas de ir al baño y no precisamente para mear por tanto alcohol, estaban compartiendo una bolsa de patatas que parecía estar sobreviviendo en sus maltrechos estómagos-. Tiene tu número ¿qué número les has dado?

\- El personal, no soy tonto. No tenía pinta de querer de lo otro. Ni siquiera bebió el chupito que le invité.

\- Vaya vaya, te lo has buscado difícill, chérie.

Antes de que Enjolras pudiera cerrar los ojos, aunque él nunca dormía o como mucho unas dos horas o cuatro, un cuerpo asaltó su cama a su lado, gritando desesperado. Conocía ya la clásica manera de Combeferre de tirarse en su cama cuando algo se le iba de las manos o simplemente necesitaba consejo. Lo hacían desde la residencia, Enjolras lo hacía también cuando no conseguía escribir algo decente, véase todo el tiempo, se dejaban caer en la cama del otro, despotricaban, y san pascuas. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su amigo tirado bocabajo en la cama, la cara escondida entre la almohada.

\- Estás vivo… ¿qué ha pasado? –Enjolras no podía enfadarse, no ahora que su amigo le necesitaba, mañana ya delante de todos otro gallo cantaría.

\- ¿Te acuerdas el chico que se estaba besando con el otro, el que te señalé?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues le dejé comiéndose a ese otro porque… bueno, tenía calor –Ferre sacó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a Enjolras, sus gafas estaban empañadas por el calor pero en seguida volvieron a la normalidad- Y fui al baño, ahí vi a.

\- Joly y Bossu, sí, me lo dijeron.

\- Justo, estaba hablando con ellos y empezamos a oír gemidos de uno de las váteres. ¡Gemidos, Enjolras! Y no suavecitos –Enjolras trataba de no reírse no por la historia que le estaba contando, sino porque Ferre tenía un ligero acento de fuera de París que, cuando se enfadaba, se le marcaba todavía más, sumado a que su voz no era totalmente masculina, Joly le dijo de írselo a mirar pero, como siempre con Joly, no le hicieron caso-. ¡Y no te rías, estoy tratando de ser serio!

Enjolras se levantó un poco de la cama, posando su espalda contra el cabecero, Ferre hizo lo mismo mientras se limpiaba las gafas con el final de la camiseta, al ver a Enjolras sin camiseta miró a su amigo extrañado.

\- Antes de que digas nada, tenía calor ¡si, a veces tengo calor! –señaló a su amigo con el dedo, el otro poniendo cara de inocente-, y estoy con calcetines.

\- Viejas costumbre mueren despacio ¿algo ha pasado para que tengas calor? –Ferre y su psicología audaz, Enjolras rodó los ojos- ¡si ha pasado! ¡No puede ser!

Antes de seguir la conversación se oyó la puerta de fuera y el paso pesado de Bahorel por el pasillo acompañado de otros más suaves, Enjolras y Ferre rodaron los ojos casi a la vez, Bahorel siempre traía mujeres a casa, quizás era aquel pequeño ser que Enjolras vio en la discoteca, aunque conociendo a Bahorel lo dudó, Bahorel nunca repetía con la misma persona. Al menos ya estaban todos en casa, a las seis de la mañana, en tres horas tenían que estar en la comisaría… "Estupendo", pensó Enjolras, rodando los ojos y volviendo al tema con Ferre.

\- Sigue, y no voy a responder a eso ¿y tú bufanda?

\- Ahora te respondo propiamente a ello –Combeferre rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama-. Bossuet y Joly se fueron del baño porque Joly no quería pillar ninguna ETS, de nuevo le expliqué que no era así como funcionaba pero sabes que no atiende a consejos. Total, que dejo los gemidos en el baño y me estoy lavando la cara y subo la cara tras mojarme ¿y qué me encuentro a mi espalda? ¡Al indeseable de la columna!

\- No me digas.

\- Tú ironía duele a veces, estoy tratando de ser serio.

\- Perdona Ferre, pero sabes que te puedo dar coba en otros temas, pero que me cuentes tu ligue de esta noche no me parece interesante.

\- Pues duérmete.

\- No puedo, te tengo a mi lado.

\- ¡Pues te fastidias! Total, me giro con cara de susto y él, ni corto ni perezoso se me arrincona contra el lavabo, con la bragueta abierta y asomando su erección –Ferre no dio más detalles, eso se lo guardaría para sus noches solitarias- Y, aquí viene la bomba. Mientras se ata la bragueta, porque por su puesto se lo dije, me suelta. "Te vi en la pista, no hiciste una buena elección, debiste haberte señalado a ti, habría ido encantado". Yo, claro, no creyendo una mierda le respondo que tampoco se le vio muy descontento cuando fue a por el otro, el cual salió del retrete también subiéndose la bragueta.

\- Misterio resuelto.

\- Eso pensé –asintió Ferre, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo por el puente de la nariz-. Y el muy… hijo de sus padres. Me dice "lo hice para llamar tu atención" –si Ferre ya era divertido con su acento, Enjolras tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír mientras imitaba la voz del de la historia-. Y me tira de la bufanda, me dice que tengo unos ojos preciosos, me la quita y…

\- Eh, eh, para –Enjolras se removió incómodo-, no habréis…

\- Se la puso alrededor de la cadera, me dio un pico y se piró. ¡Ese cretino me ha robado la bufanda!

\- Vaya… -ambos jóvenes resoplaron, uno asombrado y otro con cansancio-. Bueno, esa bufanda es reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, si ves a alguien con ella tendrás a tu miserable robador de bufandas.

\- ¡Y estaré atento! Pienso salir a pasear todo París en su busca.

Se quedaron callados un rato, Enjolras ya había tenido suficiente por hoy y quería dormir, así que se dejó caer con las manos sobre la nuca, Ferre se levantó tras vociferar algunos insultos y fue a su habitación, tenía una noche pendiente aunque ese chico le había sacado de sus casillas, mal que le pesase por su bufanda. Enjolras suspiró mientras seguía sobre pensando, no solo lo de aquella noche, sino también como todos sus amigos habían caído presas de alguien, indistintamente del sexo y no habiendo conseguido nada. Frustrado, se levantó y cogió un post-it.

Las bolsas de patatas aguantaron bien en el estómago de Grantaire y Courfeyrac, y la tarta de chocolate y tres paquetes de oreos, consecuencias de mezclar alcohol con frustración sexual. Grantaire se levantó a por su cuaderno de dibujo, necesitaba intentar plasmar a aquel chico antes de que el alcohol le borrase tan bello recuerdo.

\- ¿Te ha sobrado algo de hoy o has vendido todo? –preguntó Courfeyrac mientras su amigo regresaba.

\- Me ha sobrado más de lo pretendido, prepáralo tú anda, tengo que intentar hacer esto antes de que se me olvidé.

Grantaire se sacó de los pantalones la cartera y la lanzó a Courfeyrac, que abrió la bolsita blanca metida dentro y empezó a hacer las líneas sobre la mesa con la tarjeta de descuento del supermercado, habiendo apartado la comida y dejando el cristal de la mesa limpio Para cuando tenía Courf dos buenas y finas rayas de cocaína, Grantaire acabó su boceto (seguramente lo tiraría mañana, el muy exigente) y firmó con su indiscutible _R_.

 _Cosas que no hacer ahora que vas a ser policía (ni nunca):_

 _\- Fallar en tu causa_

 _\- Rendirte_

 _\- Enamorarte_

 _Alexander Enjolras._

 **Fin del capítulo uno.**

* * *

 **HOLA! Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, es algo diferente a los fandoms de los que suelo escribir (espero no meter muchas patadas al fandom de Les Mis, soy algo nueva) pero necesitaba crear algo nuevo, espero que os haya gustado esta primera toma de contacto. La publicación, como es habitual en mí, no será ni diaria ni mensual ni nada, será cuando las musas llamen a mi puerta, escriba, y publique. Sé que tengo que subir de Los Juegos del Hambre pero soy muy lista y me he dejado los libros en España (larga historia).**

 **En fin espero os guste, gracias por leer y cualquier opinión o idea descabellada será bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Lu.**


End file.
